Ninjutsu vs Etnología
by Polux
Summary: Todo comienza con el error de envio de un ejemplar del Paraiso del Coqueteo al etnólogo más pervertido y con gestos de niño de la era Meiji, sin sospechar que habría algo más que una simple falla de envio...una ambición de venganza y poder en los territor


Cross Over Tactics-Naruto

Capítulo uno: Una buena lectura

Una campana de viento sonaba colgada en el techo, meciéndose en el aire. Los pájaros cantaban de vez en cuando y había un sol de primavera en el cielo, el cuál no podía esconderse tras ninguna nube, ya que todo estaba despejado en el cielo.

El ruido de una escoba barriendo las hojas secas en la tierra era lo único perceptible en la casa del etnólogo Kantaro Ichinomiya. Un joven adulto acostado en el techo, como siempre, de terno y cabellos negros. Su piel blanca que apenas era tocada por los rayos del sol, ya que le daba la espalda al astro. Su mirada melancólica se fijaba ahora en como una joven de mediana estatura usaba la escoba y de vez en cuando pasaba su brazo derecho por su frente para limpiar el sudor. Youko vestía como siempre su kimono rojo, sus ojos sólo se fijaban en los lugares en dónde aún habían hojas secas, limpiando arduamente, ya que era la única forma en que se podía mantener entretenida.

Se escucha el tocar de la puerta, y aparece el cartero. Youko camina rápido, sosteniendo la escoba entre sus manos.

Buenos días-se quita la gorra en señal de saludo frente a la joven-, ¿Aquí vive Ichinomiya Kantaro?

Buenos días-sonríe Youko, mientras pasa el viento por sus cabellos-, sí, él vive aquí.

Tengo un paquete para él, que fue enviado por error a la aldea perdida de la hoja-le entrega un paquete rectangular, de color castaño claro-, firme aquí por favor-le enseña unos papeles y le pasa una pluma y un tintero.

Oh, bueno-coge el paquete, dejando la escoba a un lado y firma en los papeles, mirando con curiosidad.- Aquí tiene, muchas gracias.

De nada señorita, con su permiso-da la espalda, se coloca el sombrero y se sube a una bicicleta que estaba estacionada unos metros más allá, bajo un poste del alumbrado a gas.

¡Kan-chan!-comienza a gritar Youko, dejando la escoba en el suelo y yendo a la habitación del etnólogo-, Kan-chan, ¿dónde se habrá metido?-un dedo va a su boca, mientras mira en todas direcciones de la casa-, de seguro está en su habitación durmiendo a estas horas, ¡pero qué coraje, ¡debería estar levantado!-se acerca a la puerta corrediza de la habitación, asoma un ojo para ver por el espacio que dejaba pasar la luz, cuando escucha una risa pícara en un susurro, el movimiento de una hoja, nuevamente la misma risa. Decide abrir la puerta de golpe-, ¡¿pero que estás haciendo Kan-chan!

¡Jajajaja….ahhhhhhhh!-un joven de cabello blanco y ojos rojos estaba acostado en el suelo, leyendo un libro con una lámpara a gas, vestía un traje de monje sentoista, sólo que los pantalones eran rojos. Miró a la chica a los ojos con cierto enfado, ocultando el libro que estaba leyendo-, ¿Por qué entras así asustándome Youko-kun, casi me matas de un infarto.

Lo siento Kan-chan, pero tú ya deberías estar en pie a estas horas, son más de las doce-señala el reloj de bolsillo, no muy lejos del etnólogo, en el suelo.- Te llegó un paquete, dicen que por error fue enviado a una aldea. Toma.

Déjalo por ahí-hizo un gesto con la mano mientras volvía a leer-, ahora estoy ocupado.

Sí…bastante ocupado…estás tan ocupado que no te diste cuenta que estás completamente rojo leyendo eso-frunce el ceño, y le aparecen orejas de zorro, del mismo tono que su cabello castaño oscuro. Kantaro esconde el libro ahora mucho más rojo de tez en su cara que antes, mira enfadado a Youko.

No debería ser de tu incumbencia lo que lea, además, no deberías cuestionar a tu amo-hace gestos altivos con sus manos, intentando cambiar el tema de conversación.

Kantaro…-sólo puede fruncir más el ceño, mientras se le nota la vena palpitante-, estúpido día en que se te ocurrió darme el nombre de Youko, soy un demonio zorro…no cualquier cosa-cada vez se ve más enojada.

Suena bonito, a mi me agrada-sonríe ampliamente, mientras se sienta sobre sus piernas en el suelo.

¿Y Haruka, dudo que a Haruka-chan le guste su nombre, parece de mujer-el hombre que estaba acostado en el techo estornuda, tapándose la boca.

Suena tierno-vuelve a sonreír ampliamente, mientras la chica toma un cojín y se lo entierra en la cara-, ah…¡mghphfgmhm!

¡Eres un odioso Kan-chan!

Youko, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

¿Cuál?

¿Me traerías té verde?-con una cara de inocente que no se la quita nadie.

¡Claro, ¡ya vengo!-su ira desaparece por completo y va a grandes saltos a la cocina. Kantaro sonríe victoriosamente mientras vuelve a leer su libro.

El paraíso del coqueteo, que libro más…-se ruboriza rápidamente, ríe de forma pervertida y le sale sangre de nariz-, que bueno que se equivocaron en el envio.

¿Aún no le dices a Youko que lo estás leyendo?-el hombre de cabello negro y terno estaba sentado en el borde de la ventana, con una mirada de recelo.

¿Y qué, es mío ahora el libro-haciendo pucheros y con gesto de enfado.

¿Pañuelo?-le ofrece un pañuelo blanco, ya que se notaba bastante el hilo de sangre colgando de su nariz. Kantaro lo coge rápidamente, se limpia la nariz y le devuelve el pañuelo.

Además, dudo que le interese a ella leerlo…es más de…tú sabes-escondiendo el libro, cómo si corriera peligro en manos ajenas.

¿De qué trata ese libro Kantaro?-hace un movimiento rápido con sus manos, y el libro estaba ahora en su posesión-, el paraíso del coqueteo, veamos…

¡Deja eso, ¡déjalo!-intenta agarrar el libro, pero Haruka lo levanta en el aire, e inútilmente intenta saltar-¡dámelo!

Ah…solamente son actos sexuales con…oh…si, extraño esto, muy extraño-mira de forma burlesca a Kantaro-, ¿esto hace que te pongas así?...pero que vergüenza. Yo esperaba más de ti Kantaro.

Dices eso sólo porque no he practicado las cosas que salen aquí contigo-sonríe ahora él de forma burlesca. El tengu se enoja, mirando fríamente-, era broma, era broma Haruka.

Supongo que como ya te llegó tu paquete, piensas devolver ese libro…¿no es así?-frunce el ceño, mirando despectivamente a su amo.

¿Para qué, si ya voy a terminar de leerlo-le logra quitar el libro con un salto muy grande, luego, dando un giro y haciendo una pose al llegar al suelo, con brillitos, cerrando sus ojos y haciendo gesto pensante y de creerse mucho, con una sonrisa. Por unos leves momentos, Kantaro Ichinomiya pareció representar la edad que realmente tiene-, además, me encariñé mucho con el libro.

Aunque digas eso, cosa que no creo en lo más mínimo…-su amo mostraba una cara de inocencia, mezclada con pucheros-, deberías de devolver ese libro y…comportarte como un hombre de tu edad.

Eres…malo…-dijo el etnólogo, y fue a un rincón de la habitación, agachándose en cuclillas y con el rostro azul, lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos y las llamas azules a su lado, como fieles acompañantes.

¡Esta listo el té!-dijo Youko muy contenta al llegar a la habitación, dejando la bandeja de madera con la tetera y los vasos de cerámica en una mesa-, ¿qué le paso a Kan-chan?

Nada, sólo su arranque diario de inmadurez-dijo tranquilamente el tengu, sirviéndose té en un vaso de cerámica y bebiendo. Por un momento sólo pudo escucharse como Haruka bebía té.

Ah…yo pensé que era algo más-Youko también se sirvió té tranquilamente.

Malo…¡eres muy malo Haruka!-lo apunta Kantaro desde el rincón, en un gesto acusador-, ¡y tú también Youko!

Haruka-chan tiene razón, deberías madurar-bebe té verde, cerrando sus ojos.

Pero…¡no es justo, ¡yo que los he alojado en mi casa, ¡que les he dado de comer, ¡que los mantengo con el poco dinero que gano!-hace un berrinche, se pone a llorar-, y ustedes…-se tapa la cara con la manga de su brazo izquierdo, y los apunta con la mano derecha muchas veces-, así me pagan…son malos, ¡muy malos!

Sólo haces este show para no devolver ese libro a su legítimo dueño, y para que Youko nunca sepa lo que estás leyendo-dijo fríamente Haruka. En ese momento, Kantaro recupera su postura, se sienta frente a ellos en la mesa, y lo mira enojado-, lo sabes.

Ok, devolveré ese libro, pero lo terminaré de leer…¡es que está muy bueno!-nuevamente tiene brillitos, pero los gestos que hace son de emoción-, y después de eso, iremos a donde decía la dirección…una tal aldea perdida de la hoja.

Sí-dijo la chica, dejando su vaso en la mesita-, eso me dijo el cartero. Pero…¿qué los ninjas ya no existen, estamos en plena era Meiji.

Eso lo sé, también lo pensé cuando me llegó el paquete por equivocación. Pero si esa dirección es real, aún deben haber ninjas en esta era, aunque eso signifique estar ocultados de la sociedad.

Quizás logremos saber algo cuando encontremos la aldea-el tengu coge el paquete que acababa de llegar hace un rato y lo abre-, y cómo lo pensé, esa persona leyó el libro antes de devolverlo.

¿Cómo puedes saber eso Haruka-chan?-dijo Youko con ojos curiosos y desviando un poco su cabeza.

Porque hay restos de aura humana…y también el olor de la persona impregnado en el libro, y una nota-saca la nota que esta adentro del libro y se la pasa a Kantaro.

Haruka-chan sólo se quería lucir-bufó la chica de kimono rojo.

Veamos que dice…-abre la nota y se aclara la garganta antes de leer-, …"Estimado señor Ichinomiya, disculpe por no devolverle su libro con anterioridad, pero era demasiado interesante como para no leerlo. Espero me disculpe y pueda seguir con su trabajo de etnólogo, atentamente, Kakashi Hatake. Post Data, usted sería muy útil como etnólogo aquí en nuestra aldea, considere esto como una opción, visítenos algún día"…eso es todo.

Yo creo que deberías darle las gracias por devolverte el libro Kan-chan, fue un bonito gesto de parte de él.

Sí, será mejor que lo visite personalmente…pero no sé donde podría estar esa aldea.

Sugino y Muu-chan deberían saber-se adelantó a decir el tengu, con mucha seguridad, y bastante tranquilo-, Sugino siempre sabe mucho de estas cosas.

Pues creo que podrías ir a preguntarle-sonríe el etnólogo con satisfacción-, o creerá que le voy a robar el amor de su querida Muu-chan.

Ok…ok…iré-le respondió a su amo, y se levantó del suelo-, llegaré a la noche.

Perfecto, así mañana partiremos a esa aldea-dijo Kantaro muy seguro, y golpeando su puño derecho contra la palma de su mano izquierda.

Ah…ah…¡achu!-unos pájaros volaron sobre las copas de los árboles, mientras se observaba una casa sobre la alta copa de un árbol. Un tengu de alas blancas, cabello largo y castaño oscuro, y de traje verde, le daba de comer insectos a un demonio diminuto de color verde y de peculiar forma-, alguien está diciendo cosas malas de mi, mi querida Muu-chan. De seguro que es ese tonto de Kantaro. Un humano jamás será superior a los tengu, no señor.

Muu…muu-dijo el pequeño demonio, haciendo gestos con sus dimunitas manos y boca de que le dieran de comer.

¡Oh, lo siento mucho Muu-chan-extiende los palillos y le da de comer un gusano largo y de forma cilíndrica, de color piel-, sólo que ese humano me saca de quicio. Vivíamos tan felices solos, como marido y mujer, hasta que el se metió en nuestra hermosa vida-tiene un puño levantado y llora, mientras se muestran imágenes de fondo de Kantaro como un ser maligno, raptando a Muu-chan y llevándola en sus brazos, y a un pobre y desdichado Sugino volando como puede detrás de ellos-, pero ya no nos molestará como antes, no señor, tomaremos unas vacaciones, como otra luna de miel, ¿qué te parece Muu-chan?

Muu, Muu-dice el demonio verde y diminuto, asintiendo con la cabeza, el tengu de alas blancas la abraza contra su pecho.

Sabía que me apoyarías Muu-chan, serán nuestras mejores vacaciones en el balneario de aguas termales de la aldea perdida de la hoja, ¡sí!-llora y tiene brillitos a su alrededor, mientras el demonio comienza a comer del plato los insectos que quiere, succionándolos como si fuese una aspiradora.

Y como Haruka se fue a hablar con Sugino…yo terminaré de leer esta obra de arte-dijo el etnólogo, acostándose nuevamente sobre el piso de la habitación, mientras Youko trapeaba el piso.

Hombres…espero que algún día…madure y deje de verse tan niño, ya tiene más de 24 años. Pero él verá lo que hace, si señor -pensaba la demonio zorro mientras trapeaba tranquilamente.

Espero que le halla llegado el libro, sería de mucha ayuda en la aldea con los últimos sucesos Naruto, coloca más esfuerzo, tienes que pintar toda la cuadra-dijo Kakashi Hatake, mirando con su ojo derecho, el único que tenía descubierto, al joven ninja rubio, quién contenía al kyubi en su interior-, Sakura y Sasuke ya terminaron hace mucho y están en sus casas, sólo tú no has terminado.

¡Es injusto, ¡a ellos les dio menos trabajo, ¡lo vi acordando cosas con ellos!-alega como puede, pero el jounin sólo se limpia los oidos con los dedos de las manos y lo mira.

¿Dijiste algo Naruto?-dice sin entender los gestos del chico al haberse limpiado sus orejas.

No…nada…-le dispara una mirada fulminante, a lo que suenan sus tripas y el chico llora en silencio por un ramen que quizás esa noche jamás llegaría a comer.

Así me gusta-dice alegremente el jounin, sonriendo, o como se podía detectar que sonreía cuando cerraba sus ojos de cierta manera-, espero verte mañana terminando esto, yo ya debo irme, que tengas buena noche.

Pe..pero…¡no se puede ir, ¡no puede dejarme aquí solo!-dice el genin balanceándose en las cuerdas que sostenían su cuerpo. Estaba pintando las paredes externas de un gran edificio-, ¡usted es mi superior!

Por lo mismo, te ordeno que pintes esto esta noche, adiós-hace un gesto de despedida con la mano derecha y desaparece en una nube de humo, dejando solo al joven ninja.

¡Ya verán, ¡nunca más los invitaré a un ramen!-se mueve en las cuerdas y la pintura cae sobre él-…¡ahhhhhh, ¡los odio!...¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!-aparecen muchas replicas del joven, atadas a una cuerda-, ¡vamos muchachos, ¡pintemos esto rápido para poder comer!

¡Sí!-todos alzan sus manos, con los puños cerrados y comienzan a pintar a la luz de la luna llena.


End file.
